Let Me Save You
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: During The Battle of New York, Loki unexpectedly saves Natasha when she is cornered by a group of Chitauri. This change in events leads the pair of them down a road that is strife with discovery and perhaps even redemption.


Let Me Save You

Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Black Widow

Genres: Romance/Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I just own the plot.

Summary: During The Battle of New York, Loki unexpectedly saves Natasha when she is cornered by a group of Chitauri. This change in events leads the pair of them down a road that is strife with discovery and perhaps even redemption.

Chapter 1

Animal I've Become

'**I can't escape this hell,**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, this animal)**

**-Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace**

The battle for New York had begun, and the chitauri army had began to fly through the portal that was being made by the tesseract. A smug smirk of satisfaction appeared on The Trickster's lips as he surveyed the going-ons from his spot at the very top of Stark Tower. In his hand, he clutched his scepter tightly as he watched Stark, who was donned in his new Mark VII suit and was attempting to bring down one of the Chitauri's mighty leviathans.

"Brother you must end this madness" A voice called from behind him.

Scowling slightly, Loki tightened his grip on the scepter and turned to face his brother who had landed behind him, Mjolnir at his belt. "Loki this needs to stop and you need come home, Mother and Father have been worried sick about you".

"Ah but they are not my mother and father, they are yours, and yours alone. I'm sure Odin told you about my true parentage did he not?" Loki asked his green blue eyes dark as he looked at his supposed brother.

"He did but it matters not, you are still my brother Loki" Thor said.

"It MATTERS TO ME!" Loki snarled before swinging the scepter towards his brother, the blade coming within a few inches of slicing through Thor's jugular. When Loki went for another swing, Thor parried with Mjolnir and used the momentum to knock the scepter up into Loki's head. Feeling slightly dazed, Loki feinted, pretending he was going to jab the scepter towards Thor's middle when instead he sidestepped his older brother and brought the blade of the scepter down, making a cut on Thor's left cheek.

Growling slightly, Thor swung Mjolnir in a wide arc, the hammer hitting Loki's left shoulder, Loki's Asgardian armor denting slightly from the attack. While Thor and Loki engaged in combat, down below in the city streets, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were busy keeping the Chitauri warriors at bay. Steve threw his shield at a group of four, the shield knocking between all four of them like a pinball hitting between the four bumpers in a pinball machine. As soon as those four were down, Natasha and Clint dashed forward and ending the four fallen Chitauri with bullets and arrows to the chest, dark purplish blood staining the pavement.

The radio clip in Natasha's ear buzzed and she heard Tony's voice in her ear. "Alright guys get ready, cause I'm bringing the party to you". Glancing up, her blue eyes widening in a mixture of fear, shock and awe as she says, "Uh I really don't see how that is a party."

"Alright we need to get into formation and figure out a strategy on how to take that thing out" Steve says.

The sound of an approaching motorcycle makes Steve pause and look up. As he does, he sees Bruce sitting on the seat of the motorcycle, a look of grim determination in his eyes.

"Stark, Banner is here, what should I tell him?" Steve asked, pressing at the radio clip in his ear.

"Tell him to suit up and to get ready" Stark's voice crackled in his ear.

A loud metallic growl filled the air, turning around Bruce's eyes widened as he watched Tony leading the leviathan towards them. Glancing up, Bruce sees Loki fly by on one of the smaller ships. Turning his attention back to the oncoming leviathan, Bruce started to change, his clothes ripping and his body growing larger and within a few seconds he was no longer Bruce Banner but now the incredible Hulk. Growling slightly, Hulk jumped up and slammed his fist down upon the head of the leviathan, the momentum of the punch, causing it to stop in it's track shoot upwards before collapsing on itself. As it did so, the chitauri warriors that were onboard jettisoned off and landed on the various buildings surrounding the downed leviathan.

Gathered together, The Avengers looked around at all the Chitauri that had jettisoned off and Steve began to formulate a plan. "Alright Thor see if you can use your lightening to keep em from coming through the portal, Stark if anything gets past the perimeter that the cops set up, you force it back towards us, Hawkeye I want you on that building taking out as many as you can. Natasha and I will stay here and take out whoever comes our way".

"Hang on tight Legolas" Tony said as he picked up Hawkeye and flew up towards the building that Steve had pointed to.

"And Hulk" Steve said turning to face the giant green monolith of a man, "Smash".

A smirk crossed Hulk's mouth before he jumped into the fray, going from building to building and knocking the chitauri away like they were flies. Now that each member of the team had their specific job, Steve and Natasha focused on what Chitauri ground forces there were gathered around where they were. Having run out of ammo for her pistols, Natasha picked up an energy rifle that was dropped and began using it as her replacement. Time seemed to slow as she swung the rifle like a bat before flipping it upright and shooting a bolt of blue energy at an oncoming Chitauri warrior.

As chitauri blood colored the streets, Steve who had just deflected a bolt of blue energy with his shield, turned to Natasha and said "You know none of this will make a difference if we can't shut that portal down".

Natasha knew of course that Steve was right. Until the portal was closed, the Chitauri would just keep on coming. Glancing skyward, Natasha saws several transport ships heading towards where 9th avenue where Thor and Hulk were fighting to bring down another Leviathan.

"Want to give me a boost up Captain?" Natasha asked, gesturing up towards the oncoming transport ships.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked as he prepped his shield, that he would use to help vault Natasha up into the air.

Natasha stopped for a moment and chewed on her lower lip. She knew that she had to do this because the only way this battle would turn in their favor was if they could get the portal closed. With a little luck, perhaps Dr. Selvig was back to normal and could tell her how to shut the portal down. Of course the trick was to use one of the transport ships to get her back to Stark Tower. A look of steely determination crossed her face, as she slowly nodded.

"I'm positive Steve" Natasha said before she rushed forward and catapulted off of the top of Steve's shield and launching herself upwards, catching the tail end of one of the transport ships that flew over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Loki who had been thrown from his transport ship and had landed back on Stark tower thanks to an exploding arrow fired at him from Hawkeye, slowly got to his feet, brushing dust and bits of concrete and glass off his clothes.

'_This is pathetic and ridiculous on their part, why do they fight when all hope is lost for them and this planet?' _Loki thought to himself as he observed the destruction happening around the city. Far below in the streets explosions rocked as the Chitauri worked on getting into the surrounding buildings, hoping to take whatever humans inside as hostages. The chitauri didn't even get close. Lighting arched and thunder roared as Thor dropped from the sky, bringing Mjolnir down and striking the ground, the shockwave knocking the Chitauri back several feet. Loki watched in trepidation as a green blur shot though waves of the Chitauri and heading for Stark Tower. A groan escaped Loki's lips as the Hulk suddenly appeared landing in front of him growling softly.

"Enough! All of you are beneath me! I am a God of Asgard and I will not be bullied by you dull creature or anyone else here, I am burdened with purpose and you will not", Loki never got the chance to finish as Hulk had picked him up and started whipping him up and down into the floor, bits of concrete and steel flying as Loki had his verbally ass handed to him at the hands of the Hulk. The end result left Loki who was usually cool and collected in a crater that was formed to his own body.

'_That was very unexpected, and extremely painful' _Loki thought to himself as he watched the Hulk head on his way back to the battle, the god of mischief swore he heard the beast mutter "Puny God".

Groaning slightly, Loki slowly got to his feet, his Asgardian armor was dented in more places and he could feel a stabbing achy feeling in his lower back. He knew however that he would not be in pain for long him just being the god of mischief was pretty much a middle finger to that of pain and discomfort. While it was true he could still feel any sort of pain, it wouldn't last for very long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_**I have got to be out of my fucking mind'**_, Natasha thought to herself as she swung herself onto the end of the transport ship. Acting quick, she used her widow's sting and knocked the Chitauri warrior off the side. Standing up, she somersaulted up and drove two daggers into the shoulder blades of the Chitauri pilot, who automatically slumped against the controls.

"Fuck come on" Natasha muttered as she used the daggers to control the slumped over Chitauri pilot to change course with the ship. Glancing up, Natasha cursed again as six other transport ships had spotted her and were making their way towards her, hoping to blast her out of the sky.

"Uh Stark I need some help over here, I've got six bogies on my tail trying to blast me out of the sky, so get your armored ass over here and back me up" Natasha said.

"On my way Agent Romanoff" Stark's voice crackled in Natasha's ear.

A shot of blue energy shot past Natasha and she felt a hotness against her cheek. _**'Damn it hurry the fuck up Stark' **_, she thought to herself as she forced the ship into a hard left turn. Glancing up, She saw Stark Tower rising up towards the sky. As she headed for the tower, behind her she could hear the familiar hum of Stark's repulsor beams.

'_**Bout damn time Stark'**_ Natasha thought to herself as she leveled the ship towards the top of Stark tower. When she was close enough, Natasha dove off the ship and tucked herself in and landed on the roof after doing a roll. Brushing herself off, she stood and looked down at the device that was using the tesseract to keep the portal open. To the side of the device, she saw Erik Selvig begin to stir. Rushing down, she helped him to his knees.

"Dr. Selvig is there any possible way to shut the portal down?" Natasha asked.

Eric's eyes widened for a moment as he looked around at all the death and destruction that was befalling the city, all because he had allowed himself to be taken over by Loki. Turning back to Natasha, Eric nodded "Loki's scepter, I designed a fail-safe so the portal could be closed".

Now knowing what she had to do, All Natasha needed was to find Loki. She recalled seeing out of the corner of her eye while she was atop the transport ship flying towards Stark Tower that Clint was able to knock the mischief god off his own transport ship and landed somewhere in Stark Tower. Now the trick was finding him. As she turned to head into the building, Natasha found herself surrounded by four chitauri warriors who had climbed the back wall of the tower unbeknownst to both Natasha and Selvig.

Biting her bottom lip, Natasha went to activate her widow's sting again, when the nearest Chitauri knocked the butt of his pulse rifle into her chest, causing her to stagger back slightly. What appeared to be the leader of the group, said something in it's native tongue and the one that had knocked her back pulled her back to her feet roughly and pressed the blade of it's pulse rifle into her back, forcing her to her knees in front of the lead Chitauri.

**XXXXXXXX**

Loki was about to return to the battle when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. On the veranda next to the tesseract, he saw a flash of red hair and realized that Agent Romanoff was there. _'She must be trying to figure a way to shut the portal down_' Loki thought to himself. He watched as Natasha went to check on Selvig before being surrounded by four Chitauri warriors. A pang of guilt washed over Loki as he watched one of the chitauri knock Natasha back before pulling her to her feet roughly. His grip on the handle of his scepter tightened as he watched the head Chitauri shove Natasha to her knees, apparent about what he wanted Agent Romanoff to do.

Anger surged through Loki's blood, knowing full well what this chitauri warrior group were planning on doing. Launching himself through the window, Loki twirled his scepter above him as he flew towards Agent Romanoff and the group of Chitauri. As he landed, he swung the scepter in a wide arc, the blade slicing through the jugular of the lead Chitauri. As purple-blue blood gushed from the lead Chitauri, Loki spun on his heel and impaled one of the others before firing a bolt of blue energy at the remaining two. Turning to Natasha, Loki sighed before offering her the scepter.

"End this Agent Romanoff" Loki said simply before going to pour himself a drink from one of the many bottles he had seen when he had talked to Stark earlier.

Biting her bottom lip, Natasha reached up and pressed at the radio in her ear. "Guys I've got Loki's scepter, I can use it to close the portal and end this damn thing". The radio crackled and she heard Tony's voice in her ear. "Negative Romanoff, the council authorized a nuclear strike against New York in hopes that it would defeat the Chitauri, I'm tracking the missile now and I know just where to put it".

Turning her eyes skyward, Natasha caught a streak of red and gold as Tony kicked his thrusters into overdrive and sped on after the nuclear missile. Somehow Tony was able to intercept the missile as it flew over the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. Once intercepting it, Tony got underneath it and dug his fingers into it's shell and by using the strength that his suit granted him, was able to alter its direction and guide it towards Stark Tower and the portal.

While Natasha waited for Stark to return with the missile, her mind wandered to Loki and why he had saved her. She couldn't believe it when he did, let alone give her the scepter so she could close the portal. Her brow furrowed as the tried to come up with a reason why Loki had helped her. All she could do was draw a blank. Shaking her head, Natasha pushed aside any remaining thoughts about the god of mischief and focused on getting ready to close the portal.

Arriving at Stark Tower, Tony angled his body upwards and in doing so allowed him to do the same with the missile. "Jarvis cut thrusters and save some for the return trip" Tony said. The thrusters slowed but still maintained enough speed for Tony to reach the portal itself. Once he was through the portal, Tony's eyes widened as he saw the huge command ship that was stationed, obviously waiting for confirmation that the battle was over. Taking aim, Tony released the missile and began his descent back to earth. Upon impact with the control ship, the missile exploded, its blast wave heading straight towards Tony.

"Jarvis engage thrusters and lets get the hell out of here" Tony said.

After a hum, the suit's thrusters kicked in, propelling him back towards the portal. "Alright Agent Romanoff close the portal" Tony said.

Hearing that she could proceed, Natasha drove the blade of Loki's scepter through the energy barrier protecting the tesseract. As soon as the blade came into contact with the tesseract, there was a flash of blue light as the energy from the tesseract that was keeping the portal closed dissipated and the portal closed. Tony having made it just at the last moment.

With the battle now over, Director Fury turned custody of Loki over to Thor as well as returning the tesseract. Loki whose wrists were clad in a pair of Asgardian manacles glanced over at Natasha and gave a brief curt nod. Turning to his brother, Loki scowled before grabbing the end of device that held the tesseract which would teleport both him and Thor back to Asgard. In a flash of blue light, Loki and Thor were gone. Biting her bottom lip, Natasha bid good-bye to everyone before she headed for her motorcycle, keen on finding a reason why Loki had saved her and ended his ambition on taking over earth.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1. This is my first Avengers story so please be gentle. Read and Review but no flames.**


End file.
